The invention relates to a multi-pole plug assembly, in particular in the form of a plug, with several contact elements, two of which are arranged on a turning device.
For reasons of compatibility and operational safety, the structure of multi-pole electrical power plug assemblies is specified in standards such as DIN EN 60309-1 and DIN EN 60309-2. The interaction of a distinctive nose with a distinctive groove ensures hereby that a plug and a socket/coupling can be joined together only in a predefined relative rotational position with respect to the plugging axis. Furthermore, the standard specifies the position of the contact elements (contact pins or contact sleeves) in relation to the distinctive groove/nose for various electrical operating parameter ranges.
EP 841 726 A2 discloses a multi-pole plug assembly, in which two contact pins connected to an outer conductor are arranged on a rotatable rotor. This enables a user to exchange the positions of the two contact pins with otherwise identical plug image of all the contact pins of the plug assembly. With this device, known as a “phase reverser”, the relative sequence of the electrical phases on the contact pins of the plug assembly can thus be changed in order, for example, to change the rotation direction of a connected three-phase machine.
Against this background, it was an object of the present invention to provide means for reliable, comfortable and flexible use of plug assemblies with standardized arrangements of the contact elements.